The Next Chapter
by Gwento-addict
Summary: After Gwen Finds out she's Pregnant, she decides to keep it from the team. For the meanwhile at least.
1. Chapter 1

**The Next Chapter - Chapter 1 **

**_This is the first Fic I've done in a while, hope everybody enjoys it ! x _  
><strong>

"Morning" Rhys smiled as he made some toast for his wife. "Morning, I feel a bit rough" Gwen said as she swallowed hard. "what do you mean feel a bit rough?" Rhys questioned Gwen as he put a plate of toast in front of her. "Just a bit sick, that's all, it might have been that pizza we had last night" Gwen said as she took a bite into her toast."I'm going to be sick!" Gwen said as she dashed to the toilet, Rhys following her to check she was okay. Rhys knelt next to her and rubbed her back. Gwen closed the lid of the toilet and Rhys flushed it all away. "Are you okay?" Rhys asked, he looked worried. "I'm not finished" Gwen said as she opened the lid of the toilet. The retching sounds made Rhys recoil."Oh bloody hell!" Gwen said as she bolted up. "What?" Rhys said. "Nothing" Gwen said. As she went into the bedroom and looked at her calendar. "Gwen?" Rhys said as he sat beside her. Gwen grabbed hold of Rhys hand. "I'm a week late" Gwen calculated. Rhys smiled. "Before you say anything, we don't know that I am yet okay, god what's Jack going to say!" Gwen said. "Hey, sweetheart calm down, I don't want you getting overly stressed about this" Rhys said. "We don't even know if I'm pregnant yet Rhys, so keep that big mouth of yours shut!" Gwen said."I'll go and by a test on my way to work, and what about your dinner break, meet back here?" Gwen said. "Okay" Rhys said as he leaned in for a kiss.

Gwen stared at the shelves where the pregnancy tests were, she breathed deeply. This really wasn't her territory. She grabbed what looked most reliable and paid for it. 'I can't believe I've just paid a tenner for that' Gwen thought. She got in the hub and safely put her pregnancy tests in her bag, and put that in her desk. "Your coffee Gwen" Ianto smiled as Gwen looked at him and thought 'should I take it?'  
>"Thanks Ianto" Gwen smiled as she put it on her desk.<p>

Dinner came, as she went to the flat, she got there before Rhys. She looked at her watch. "God thirty seconds is a long time" Gwen said as Rhys came in "You started without me" Rhys said. "I couldn't wait" Gwen said her breathing shaky. "Hey, calm down" Rhys said as he tried to soothe her. "Can you do it, I can't watch" Gwen said as Rhys went over to the test. "It's negative" Rhys said. "What?" Gwen said. "It's negative" Rhys said deadpan. "Thank god, because Jack he would have gone mental, you know, yeah, probably for the best" Gwen looked disappointed. Rhys giggled. "I love messing with you Gwen cooper, it's positive" Gwen now looked mad as she smacked Rhys' arm, tears running down her cheeks. "See for yourself" Rhys smiled. "I'm two to three weeks gone, how does it know that?" Gwen cried. "I don't know" Rhys smiled as he hugged Gwen. Gwen started to cry. "Aww sweetheart" Rhys said. "It's so amazing" Gwen cried, she looked so happy. "You're going to be a Mam Gwen" Rhys smiled. "Yes" Gwen smiled. Gwen looked at herself in the mirror. "Oh god, I need to sort myself out before I get back to work" Gwen said as she wiped her eyes. "Remember, not to tell anybody till I'm at least nine weeks, okay!" Gwen warned Rhys. "I'm going to have to book an appointment to see the doctor, just to clarify it all" Gwen smiled. "Okay, but tonight Mrs Williams, to celebrate I am taking you out for a nice meal" Rhys smiled. "That seems nice" Gwen smiled as she kissed Rhys. "Can we at least tell our parents?" Rhys said. "No, I just don't want them to get exited, as you never know what may happen in the next six weeks, so I'm just going to take every day as it goes" Gwen smiled. "Okay" Rhys replied.

**Please Review x **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Chapter - Chapter 2 **

"Well if you could all listen to me" Jack shouted, as all the team looked at him. "Thank you" Jack said. "Any answers on how to deal with this creature" Jack asked. "Give it some kind of sedative in its food, easy option" Owen said. "Nice thought Owen, but remember we're not trying to kill it" Jack said. Ianto came through with the coffees. "Thanks Ianto" Gwen whispered as she stared at the cup and took a sip. Ianto gave everybody their coffee when he went back to Gwen and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry its decaf" Gwen looked around at Ianto, she swallowed hard. "Gwen? Gwen? What are your thoughts" Jack said. "Oh sorry, probably the same as Owen, sedate the creature, and bring it back to the vaults for further analysis" Gwen said. "Okay, Meeting Adjourned" Jack said.

As they all piled out of the room, Jack asked for Gwen. "Can I have a word Gwen?" Jack said. "Oh, okay" Gwen said as she sat back down. "How are you?" Jack said. "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Gwen replied. "Nothing I just like to know that you're okay, it's just come to my attention that you look a bit different" Jack said. "In what way?" Gwen said. "Just you look more, happier, and you look glowing may I add" Jack said. "Okay, thank you" Gwen smiled. "And I've also noticed you're wearing baggier clothes, I'm not missing anything am I, oh and that Ianto's giving you decaf is that right?" Jack said. Gwen just stared at Jack, her breathing getting heavier. "Why couldn't you tell me?" Jack said. A tear started to form as she spoke "I was scared to tell you" Gwen said. "Do I look scary to you?" Jack smiled. "No" Gwen cried. "Come here, hey I'm happy for you" Jack said as he held Gwen in a tight embrace. "You are going to be a great mum Gwen, I know you are" Jack smiled. "Thank you" Gwen cried. "Now let's go to the med bay, and have a look" Jack said, as they started to walk down the corridor "I thought you would be mad" Gwen said. "Why would I be mad, I've always wanted a niece or a nephew" Jack said. "I'm ten weeks, if you were going to ask" Gwen smiled. "That sounds good" Jack smiled. "Owen Can you do an internal scan for Gwen Please" Jack said. "Okay, what's wrong?" Owen quizzed them both. "Nothing" Gwen said. Gwen sat on the table in the med by where she was examined by Owen. Tosh and Ianto also came in too see what was going on. "This will be cold okay" Owen said. "Mhm" Gwen acknowledged as she looked into his eyes. "What's that noise?" Gwen said as she looked around. "That's your baby's heartbeat" jack smiled. Gwen gasped. "Gwen you see this" Owen said as he pointed to a small black figure in the middle of the screen. "Yeah" Gwen said. "That's your baby" Owen said. Gwen bit her lip; she looked slightly overwhelmed by the whole thing as she started to cry. "Hey don't cry" Jack smiled as he put his hand on Gwen's shoulder. "It's nothing, it just makes it seem more real now" Gwen smiled as Ianto gave her a tissue. "Thanks, Can I have a picture of it?" Gwen asked. "Sure" Owen said. "What do you want it to be Gwen?" Tosh asked. "Human!" Gwen laughed. "No really" Jack said. "A girl, even though I don't really mind" Gwen smiled. "Right let's get back to work" Jack said.

When Gwen got home that evening, she showed Rhys her scan, which he didn't look too pleased about. "I wanted to be there for the first scan Gwen!" Rhys said. "Well Jack suggested that I should have one done so I did" Gwen said. "So Jack was the first person to see our child was he?" Rhys ranted. "Well the whole team was there" Gwen said. "That makes it better then does it?" Rhys said sarcastically. "You're going to be there for the official one Rhys" Gwen shouted. Rhys sat on the sofa and looked at the scan picture. "You don't get it Gwen, I wanted it to be special, I wanted you to be surprised and we could both be so exited, but now you will already know what it's heartbeat sounds like" Rhys said. Gwen sat down next to Rhys. "It's amazing Rhys, but please don't worry, you're going to be there for loads of things, so don't be too upset about this" Gwen said as she hugged him.


End file.
